


Getting Out Alive

by LucifersDykeWife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Domestic Violence, Flogging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knifeplay, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Threesome - M/M/M, alpha!Castiel, alpha!benny, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersDykeWife/pseuds/LucifersDykeWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester made a mistake in ever dating Alastair Delaney, and after years and giving birth to their son Sam, he's getting sick of the constant abuse.  He hasn't left the house since Sam was born, and Alastair is too powerful with too many friends to ever get away from, though. His last attempt ended with Sam getting hurt and he's been complacent ever since. Until a drawing Sam makes in Benny's kindergarden class alerts him and his mate Castiel that something is going on.  Drawn to help for reasons they can't understand, can they get Dean and Sam away from Alastair and live long enough to solidify their mating bond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in about three years, and first time doing A/B/O, so any and all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome and wanted. Otherwise, enjoy!

 

Dean wasn’t entirely sure when the abuse started, things had been great when him and Alastair first got together. Alastair was so sweet for an alpha, always courteous and kind, never pressuring Dean into anything. It started so slowly, a harsh word here and there, being too rough in scene, making his displeasure at Dean’s choice of friends known to the point where it was easier to simply stop hanging out with them rather than here him whine. Then they moved in together. Alastair would push and plead for Dean to go ‘deeper into his submission’ change their contract to 24/7 and officially collar Dean.

They weren’t mates though, and while Dean may play and love others those were things he wanted to do only with his mate. Telling Alastair so had been the last choice he’d had in 7 years. For the first few weeks after things were, not fine, but not bad either just more of the same, and then one night Alastair tied him down, pushed him past all his limits and into safewording. 

The last time Dean had left the apartment after that was to give birth to their son Sam.

That was six years agos, and if it weren’t for his sweet little boy Dean wasn’t entirely sure that he’d still be alive. As it was if staying alive and letting Alastair do what he wanted with him kept his son safe, Dean wouldn’t complain or whine. It wasn’t worth what happened when he did, one bruise on Sammy was more than enough to keep him complacent, and Alastair knew that.

Still, in the dark of the night, Dean would dream of getting away with Sammy, finding his mates and living happy ever after.

***

“Samuel, would you stay back a moment?” Benny asked, staring at the solemn six year old’s latest art project. Concern growing the more he pondered the picture in front of him. The tall black clad man wasn’t anything new, he was often in Samuel’s pictures and Benny knew him to be the child’s father, but the leash was new and who it was connect to that gave him such pause. A smaller man, the regular skin color mottled with reds and greens and on his knee’s that Benny hadn’t seen before, the frown on the cartoon man’s face and large blue splotches around him making his chest tight.

“Am I in trouble, Mr. Lafitte? I didn’t mean to make Jess cry,” Sam bit his lip and fiddled with the edge of his shirt.

“No, you’re not in any trouble I just wanted to ask you about the picture you drew in art today,” Benny said gently coming around his desk to kneel so him and Sam were at eyelevel with each other. Benny found it made his students feel less intimidated and more likely to speak freely and honestly with him.

Being a teacher, especially one with students who were as young as Sam and his classmates, was a very rare and frankly weird career choice for an Alpha. Benny loved children though, and found it satisfying in a way that his previous jobs lacked. As a teacher he felt like he was really contributing to society and making a difference, like he was actually accomplishing something rather than just picking up a pay check.

“What’s wrong with it?” Sam asked, looking at first the picture and then his teacher, brows drawn together like they did during spelling tests when he was trying really hard to figure out how to spell the bonus words.

“I was just wondering who this is,” Benny pointed to the cowering man, “You’ve never drawn him before,”

“Oh, that… that’s my daddy,” Samuel finally said after a moment of silence, “He’s father’s omega,”

“Why is he so sad,” Benny asked gently, not wanting to push Sam too hard but needing to know more before involving anyone else. His gut had never been wrong before, and right now it was screaming at him that something horrible was going on at Sam’s home. He’d never seen any bruises on Sam, but they could be covered with clothes or the abuse could just be concentrated on his daddy.

“He… Can I go play now, Mr. Lafitte, Jess brought her pokemon cards today to trade,” Sam said, looking away from the picture and teeth nearly making his lower lip bleed.

“Alright, Sam, go join the others,” Benny said, backing off and mentally promising to follow up though, “Do you mind if I keep this and show it to the other teachers though, it’s very well drawn,”

“Yeah that’s ok,” Sam yelled behind him as he ran off to join his friends at recess.

***

Another day, another cup of sub-par coffee in the break room, Castiel sighed as he mixed enough sugar and creamer into his mug to hopefully mask the seemingly sulfur tinged aftertaste of the precincts generic brand of beans. One of these days he was going to suck it up and buy his own grinds to bring to work so he could get a decent cup while running tests and running interference between his department and homicide. Or his department and vice, or his department and SVU.  
Bloody detectives wanting all their evidence and DNA tests asap, ignoring the fact that it takes up to two weeks for even their state of the art machines to run the tests. Some days, like today, Castiel questioned why he went into forensic science instead of criminal justice like he’d planned as a child. Then walking into his office the computer pinged with a confirmed match for the DNA off the homicide of a vice cop who’d been undercover and he remembered exactly why. He liked helping people and solving crimes, without the risk of being shot or worse.

“This is Castiel, we got a match for Detective Walker’s murderer,” He said, calling upstairs to the team handling the case, a mother-daughter pair as strange as that was. But they were damn good at their job, and personal friends.

“Awesome, so who’s right, me or mom,” Jo asked, laughing at something in the background while Castiel pulled up the match.

“You are, as usual, it is Ruby,” Castiel sent the page to both of the Harvelles’ emails before asking, “How’d you figure it out this time?”

“Every time I’ve met the chick she spit at some point, usually at people that pissed her off, wasn’t too big a leap in logic to conclude it was her saliva on Gordon,”

“Nasty habit, and stupid,” Castiel murmured, “Call if you need anything else,”

“Will do,”

Hanging up Castiel sat back with a stretch, letting his mind wander to dinner plans and his mate while he eyed the clock. Benny’s class should be at recess at the moment, a good time call while he got everything set up here so he could go home at the end of his shift easy.

The phone rung for a few moment before a gruff voice answered, “Benny Lafitte,”

“Castiel Novak,” Castiel said jokingly, “You know you have caller ID on that thing, you should use it once in a while,”

“It you, good, I have a favor-”

“Benny-”

“No just listen, you remember Samuel right?” The sound of closing door echoed over the line as Castiel sighed, “Well he drew this picture in art today that has me concerned and when I asked him about it he didn’t want to talk about it,”

“Not really a cop, remember?”

“No but you know cops, and I’m telling you, honey this is really disturbing,”

“Tell me about it then, and what exactly you want me to do about it,”

“I just want you to run his father’s name,” Benny said quickly, “I’m sorry but you know I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think it was important, and I want something else other than the picture before I go to the other teachers with questions,”

 

“Name,”

“Alastair Delaney,”

“Alright… He’s an Alpha and executive at Crowley and Abbadon, the PR firm. A few domestic disturbance calls about noise but none that were ever followed through,”

“What kind of disturbance?”

“His neighbors complained about some yelling, fighting and I quote ‘anguished noises’ but there’s not been anything for the past two years,”

“Does it say who was yelling, or who he was fighting with?”

“No, sorry, now what has you asking all of this,” Castiel listened, becoming more concerned as Benny described the drawing, staying silent till the end when he asked, “What did Sam say about the picture?”

“Just that the other man was his daddy, when I pressed for more or why he was drawn like that he asked to go,”

“I can’t do anything with such limited evidence that anything’s wrong, you know that, but if you can get him to say that something’s going on at home I’ll see if I can’t get anyone out there to investigate,”

“I’m going to ask around with the other teachers and staff, maybe they’ve met his daddy and can offer some explanation,”

“You could always call a conference with both his parents, see how they act,” Castiel offered after a thoughtful moment, though he was already fast typing into his computer seeing if he could dig deeper into this Alastair character.

“I will, thanks honey, hey why were you calling me?”

“I just wanted to talk to you, see what you were planning for dinner and if I needed to pick anything up on my home,”

“Honestly I hadn’t even though of dinner, how about cheeseburgers? We have all the stuff at home already and they’re easy,” Castiel could practically hear the smile on his mate’s face.

“Sounds great, see you at home, love you,”

“I love you too,”

***

Dean grimaced as Sammy hugged him tight before rushing towards the kitchen, throwing his backpack on the ground. His back was screaming at him with every breath that pulled at the welts there, and bending over to put the backpack away didn’t help any. Taking a few breaths as deep as he dared too, he called out after his son, “How was school today?”

“Good, Jess brought her cards and I traded my Scolipede and Lopunny for her Magmortor because I need more fire types in my deck,” Sam said very seriously, “I thought that was fair,”

“Sounds great,” Dean started pulling things out for dinner, hoping Alastair didn’t come early again. It was happening more and more, and Dean couldn’t handle another beating like last night, or the one before that, because dinner wasn’t ready. Especially since it wasn’t his fault, he wasn’t allowed to start until Sammy got home, and most of the things Alastair wanted for dinner took more time than two hours to make.

Dean skim listened as Sam went on about his day, not really paying deep attention until he heard, “Then Mr. Lafitte held me back and recess to ask about my picture,”

“You got held back? What was wrong with it?” Dean prayed Sam hadn’t got into any trouble, that would only make Alastair angrier.

“Nothing, he said it was really well drawn, he just wanted to know who you were,”

“What?”

“The prompt was to draw your family, so I drew you and father, I guess I haven’t really drawn you before because he didn’t know who you were,” Sam said very matter of factly,

“Can I have a snack?”

“Sure, do you have any homework to do?” Dean said as if his heart wasn’t beating a million miles an hour, his mouth suddenly dry, “Just, how did you draw me?”

“How you look, duh,” Sam grabbed an apple before adding, “and no I don’t have any homework, it’s Friday daddy,”

“Right, ok,” Dean gave him a wobbly smile.

A few hours later he was pulling the lasagna out of the oven along with the breadsticks when he heard the door open again. Quickly putting it down on the table he went out to meet Alastair, take his coat off and kneel at his feet.

“Dinner ready yet?”

Dean gulped, “Yes, master, lasagna and breaksticks, the ones with the herb crusting,”

“Good enough,”

Dean let out his breath, maybe tonight wouldn’t be too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Wrong.

Dean whimpered as the water cascaded down his body, pulling fresh agony off the welts and cuts down his body.  Gritting his teeth he leaned against the tiled wall, eyes watching the swirl of pinkened water as it went down the drain. When it finally ran clear he straightened up and reached for the shower gel, soaping up what few patches of clear skin he had with a wince when it inevitably dripped onto his wounds.

It started with dinner; too much parsley, not enough rosemary, where was the thyme? Such bullshit. Then he’d been stupid enough to talk out of turn, his mouth getting ahead of his brain before he could stop it while Sammy and Alastair chit chatted about their days. Alastair had slapped him right then and there, and Dean still couldn’t fully open his left eye.  It had spiraled downward from there; Alastair’s anger growing when Dean accidentally met his eye in the bedroom. Then he’d pulled his knives out of the dresser.  The silver blades would leave awful puckered scars when they healed up.  The ones on his hips needed stitching especially, but Dean would have to do the best he could with butterfly Band-Aids.

How much more could he take, Dean pondered as he stood on the bathmat, letting his body drip dry rather than risk reopening his cuts with a towel. Sammy was safe though, that was what was important in the end.  Dean knew that watching as much as he did couldn’t be healthy for his son, but it was better than the alternatives.

***

Sam usually slept in late on Saturdays, but the shower woke him up and he couldn’t get back to sleep again no matter how hard he tried.  So yawning he got up, hands rubbing at his eyes as he went to go find his daddy.  Maybe he could have waffles for breakfast, or bacon.

The smell of blood stopped him just outside the bathroom door, and he peaked in the open door. Biting down on his lip at the sight that met him and barely containing a gasp.  Sam’s daddy wasn’t tall or big to begin with, but all hunched over and shivering, a myriad of cuts, bruises and welts decorating nearly every inch of flesh, he looked even smaller.  Slowly backing away Sammy went back to his room, hands worrying the edge of his night shirt, it was an old t-shirt of his daddy’s faded black and more comfortable than his actual pajamas.

Pushing his tears off his cheeks with an angry hand, Sam sat down on the edge of his bed, just thinking.  He knew what his father was doing was wrong, but he was just a kid, nothing he could do to stop it right?

***

Benny groaned as the bed shifted, blinking his eyes open to watch Castiel get ready for his daily run, “It’s too early, come back to bed,”

“I already slept in late enough, any later and it will be too hot out,” Castiel laughed, leaning over the bed to kiss Benny’s stubbly cheek, “you could always join me,”

“No, thank you, not joining your torture parade,” Benny shifted so he could cuddle deeper into their comforter, “have fun though,”

“Wimp,” Castiel murmured, softly closing the door as he left.

Castiel loved his morning runs, they gave him a chance to think and the burn in his lungs and calves were oddly pleasurable at this point.  The route he took from their brownstone house led through the heart of downtown, the sights and smells comforting to him.  Plus it took him right by that new coffee shop that served the best caramel macchiatos and made all their pastries by hand each morning, donating the left overs at the end of the day to the local homeless shelter.

When he got there he had worked up a good sweat and finished off the last of his water bottle standing outside before heading inside.  They were busy as usual and Castiel almost missed it when a familiar face walked in behind him, striding up to the counter like he owned the place. He squinted, trying to make sure he wasn’t mistaken, but Castiel had a thing for faces and sure enough the man angrily arguing with the poor teenaged barista was none other than the man Benny had had him look up the night before.

Alastair something or another – admittedly while he excelled at facial recognition names were a little harder on him – began yelling belligerently as the barista pointed to the line he’d bypassed, trying to get him to the back of it.

“Do you know who I am you beta-bitch?” a vein was appearing on his forehead as Castiel walked up behind him.

“There a problem here, Charlie?” He asked the barista, discreetly sniffing as he pushed the man aside. Eyes widening at the smell of blood and someone else’s fear that clung to the man’s skin like he’d bathed in the stuff.

“Oh, Castiel, thanks can you get this asshole to the back of the line?” She asked hotly, crossing her arms and glaring at Alastair, “Maybe explain what waiting his goddamn turn means to him?”

Castiel had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing, “You heard the lady, back of the line,”

“Excuse you? I demand to see a manager,” Alastair smirked, “I’ll have your job you insolent little-”

“I suggest you back the fuck off and get the hell out of my shop,” Gilda growled, coming to stand behind Charlie, “I won’t serve rude customers,”

“Who do you think you are?” He snarled out, “I could have this place shut down-”

“Have fun trying, knot-head, better Alphas than you have tried. Speaking of better Alphas, Castiel you mind?”

“It’ll be my pleasure,” Castiel smiled, grabbing Alastair’s shoulder only to have his hand smacked away.

“You’ll regret this,” He promised as he stalked out of the small shop.

“Oh I’m so scared,” Charlie and Gilda snorted out at the same time before bursting into laughter.

“Sorry ‘bout that everyone!” Gilda cried out to the patrons who were watching with a mixture of amusement and annoyance, before turning to Castiel, “You’re usual?”

“Just the coffee today thanks, but I’ll go back in the line and wa-”

“Pshh, relax,” Gilda waved her hand as Charlie set about making his drink, “Thanks for the help,”

“You didn’t really need it,” Castiel laughed even as his mind spun.  Something about the scent of blood clinging to Alastair didn’t just disturb him but drew at his soul, pressing him to figure out who it belonged to, “has he come in before?”

“Uh I wouldn’t really know, Charlie?”

“A few times, he’s almost always like that, and he stinks too,” Charlie wrinkled her nose as she handed over Castiel’s coffee, when he went to reach for his wallet Gilda clucked her tongue.

“On the house today, honey, and give that big lug of mate of yours a hug for me,”

Castiel knew better than to argue with Gilda so he just smiled and hugged Charlie before leaving too distracted and busy drinking to run on the way home. Instead he took his time, looking all around him at the bustle of mid-Saturday downtown, the immaculate lawns and flower gardens on some of the older homes that had yards, the architecture that highlighted stained glass and iron work that prevailed on many of the residences and churches.  It was beautiful, and the people wonderful, for the most part.

This Alastair though… Castiel shook his head as he turned the corner for his house, resolving to do something about him, Benny had been right.

***

Monday morning saw a more sullen Sam sitting at his desk, worry and upset rolling off of him in waves.  By the time lunch rolled around Benny couldn’t take it anymore and vowed to keep him back again, see if he couldn’t get anything more, while Castiel was doing what he could on his front they couldn’t legally do anything on mere suspicions.  After lunch Benny held Sam back again, the boy didn’t even get up from his desk this time.

Pulling a chair to the other side Benny sat down, saying quick and silent prayer that it didn’t break under him, “Something bothering you, Samuel?”

“I don’t know what to do,” Sam said after a moment, so low and whispered and Benny nearly didn’t hear it.

“About what?”

“I can’t say,” Sam groaned out, tears slipping out and he gave a little hiccup sob.

“Shhh, it’ll be alright,” Benny murmured, pulling Sam in for a hug, his heart aching for the child and rage boiling in his veins for what must have caused it.

“I don’t want him to h-hurt anymore; it’s not r-r-right,”

“Who, Sam, all you have to do is tell me who,” Benny whispered, hope flaring in his chest, if Sam said something he could go to the administrators with it. It died quickly though when Sam merely shook his head and continued crying.

Sam had settled down by the time the class returned and Benny was sitting behind his own desk, brow wrinkled as he tried to think of someway to help.  Then, like a flash of lightning in a storm it came to him.

***

“A what?” Castiel asked later that night as they were brushing their teeth.

Benny spit before answering, “A parent-teacher conference, say that I want to meet both of his parents at the meeting,”

“There’s no guarantee that the Omega would come though,” Castiel said, “Even if he did, I doubt he’d just sit there and say ‘Alastair’s abusing me, help’ what could you accomplish,”

“I already worked that out. Provided they both come I’m going to see if one of the other teacher can’t lure Alastair away, give me a chance to speak with the Omega,”

Castiel shook his head, “If it’s as bad as we fear there’s no way that Alastair is going to leave you, an Alpha, alone with an Omega that he’s abusing,”

“What other option do we have at this point, Castiel? If you’ve got a better plan-”

“You know I don’t,” Castiel groaned, falling onto their bed and watching as Benny took his shirt off for bed, “It’s still a crazy plan, and if Alastair suspects anything it could just make it worse for the Omega,”

“I have to try,” Benny huffed, crawling into bed and pulling Castiel up against him, “You didn’t hear Sam today, it crushed me and I just get this sense that _I_ have to help,”

“I know what you mean, at the coffee shop I was pulled to find out who that blood belonged to,” Castiel’s brows furrowed as he snuggled closer to his mate, “I know we have to help, we just have to be careful, the vibe that came off of that guy, Benny he’s dangerous,”

Benny just nodded, kissing Castiel hard and pushing him to his back, all this stress wasn’t good for either of them.  Benny knew just how to fix that, at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: Fixed the formatting errors, thanks so much to everyone who brought it to my attention, hopefully now the chapter text will only show up once.


End file.
